Filth of the Earth
by Nanashi Bakemono
Summary: You're dying and afraid and you know you don't have much time left. So you try and prolong your life. If only a little more, just to get the chance to get revenge on those who betrayed you. [DEDICATED TO JAMIE! aka winterstargirl]
1. Chapter 1

Nanashi Bakemono here. After a looooooooooooooooong retirement, I've mustered the power to return. This is just a little teaser. I'm not sure which show/manga this should be categorized into yet. Just tell me what you think and I might continue with it……depends. Anyway I'm half way through chapter 2 of **Art of Deceiving**, please wait patiently. Well onto the teaser!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filth of the Earth

She knew. She always knew that everyone would leave in the end. But then, why did it still hurt? Why were her eyes starting to sting, being forced to hold tears back? She didn't know. Why she cried, why every time she looked at the picture or the present, she would burst into tears and fall to the floor.

All she knew was that her life was made of lies. They lied to her, everyone did. They betrayed her trust and she couldn't stand it. Her sorrow turned to rage. Her cries into yells of frustration; of unrestrained anger.

It was then that she made an oath.

"Humans are the cause of sin. They are traitors by nature and should be punished. I will extinguish this filth on earth."

A cruel smile played upon her pink lips and she stroked a photo unrecognizable in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Filth of the Earth: Chapter One**

A shadow was silhouetted against the wall, projected by a small, bright lamp, held within fragile, pale hands.

Each step through the darkness was muffled, either by a pair of fluffy slippers or socks, one could not tell.

The shadow passed a window that oversaw a bare garden with the moon high in the night sky, lonely and surrounded by a deep, dark, sea of navy blue.

Passing a painting of a once bright summer market, dust flew up from the floor disappearing within seconds, without leaving a trace.

A sound of a creaking door echoed through the small apartment but quickly faded out and with a resounding "snap" the door clicked shut and not only until a fair amount of hours could a recognisable figure be seen emerging from the room.

Yukio Nawase was just an ordinary Japanese girl.

She had moved into Hokkaido just a couple months earlier and transferred to Jyuusen High. She had quickly befriended around 99 of the student population and became the center of attention.

Her grades were of the best and she was always seen volunteering and participating in many different school extra-curricular activities and fundraising events.

Simply put, she was the best of the best.

Girls adored and admired her, while guys would blush and smile brightly whenever she passed.

Despite her regular voluntary work and good grades, she had a nice, outgoing personality as well as a set of good looks.

She was fairly tall, standing at 168cm and short, stylish brown hair adorned the top of her head.

She always smiled; a slow spread of her lips and her eyes shaped unconsciously to resemble a pair of moon crescents.

The date was the 12th May, a day before the school's annual cultural festival.

Students and teachers could be seen running to-and-fro, classroom to classroom, setting up the many decorations and stalls.

In the midst of all this confusion, Yukio was clutching a clipboard, writing things down, all the while instructing the extremely chaotic team of students and teachers alike.

Nodding her head to herself, nibbling on the cap of her wish wing blue pen, she continued to write and flick through the many forms and papers attached to her clipboard.

"Ne! Yukio-san!"

She lifted her head just in time to see a brown haired boy pop in front of her carrying a cardboard box of streamers and signs.

"Eh?"

Hmmmmm...she knew this boy...ah! it was Sumerashi Nakao from class 2-A. Smiling to herself for figuring out who this person was she failed to notice the very obvious blush appearing on said Nakao's face.

"...ano...Yukio-san, where...um...do I put t-this b-box of s-signs...?"

"Eh? Hiwatari-sensei didn't tell you?"

After a shake of his head, she sighed. Sometimes Hiwatari-sensei was very annoying, especially when he refused to participate in the setting up of school events.

"Um...just place that box in front of that stall, the one with the red and white striped cover."

She quickly pointed to the stall on her right, next to the cafeteria entrance.

After an affirmative nod of understanding from Nakao, she went back to organising the positions of the stalls and where all the signs would go.

CRASH!

"WHAT!"

By now, Yukio was overly stressed and extremely pissed with a capital "P".

If one looked closely, a vein could be seen, twitching and on the verge of exploding.

She turned her head in the direction of the resounding crash.

There, in a pile of signs, streamers and 2 destroyed stalls, lay a male student. Though, the only part of him you could actually see was the top half of his face.

"SHAHHHHHH! YOSH! I made it! Hahahahahaha...ha...ha..."

The said male student begun to nervously scratch the back of his head and at least had the decency to blush out of embarrassment.

"You think this is FUNNY! C'mon! Give me a DAMN GOOD REASON TO NOT KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE PITS OF HELL!"

By now, most of the witnesses of the crash had started to edge away from the fuming and enraged Yukio. It was a well known fact that despite her loving, calm nature, when she got angry she didn't JUST get angry, she got superly, duperly PISSED OFF.

Yukio + angry BAD

Basically, she was a really good fighter and beat up all the bullies in her old high school and this one. She was well known among the common gangs around Hokkaido and was praised by her kendo club for her exceptional abilities.

So when there was a bully she'd beat them and when she got angry she beat the said victim into a pulp or a blob of skin and broken bones.

Many people weren't scared of her besides the ex-bullies around town and relied on her for a safe, fight-free environment.

But as of right now, they were scared and some were hyped.

It had been AGES since Yukio-san had last gotten into a fight and they loved how she created moves and techniques on the spot! It was so COOL!

"Listen to me, punk!" Yukio snarled, "We," she gestured to the crowd with a wave of her right hand, "have been working on this ever since last Monday."

She growled menacingly and snatched the collar of her victim's shirt and yanked him forward until they were face to face.

"Can you even imagine how LONG it took us to make those two SPECIALISED stalls with your puny brain! Huh!"

The teenager cowered at her menacing stare and almost jumped, had she not been holding on to him, when he heard the predatory growl escaping her lips.

"Now, because you so generously," she put on the fakest and sweetest smile ever known to mankind, "destroyed our two most valuable stalls I expect you to restore them back to their original state. You have until 10am tomorrow morning! Good luck!"

She let go of his collar and just as he was about to protest she grabbed his ear and yanked it, earning a loud and pitiful whimper, towards the direction of the destroyed stalls.

She pushed him to the ground and threw him a set of tools which landed at his feet.

"If and when you refrain from returning the stalls back to its original state," a sadistic smirk that sent shivers down his spine formed, "I will personally see to it that you won't be physically active for at t least 3 weeks, Mr. ," she checked her clipboard, "Yukiru Murata. Do you understand?"

He gulped and vigorously nodded his head.

"Wakatta, ne! Hehe…….uwah! I'm sorry for scaring you! I just don't like it at all when people break the stuff that isn't even theirs! It happened to me once and I got really angry. Oh, just like now, ne? Anyways, be fast and quick! I don't want to have to beat you up now, ne, ne? Okies! Bai bai! Remember, tomorrow at 10 am! Don't be late!"

With that, Yukio cheerfully waved to Yukiru and ran off, clipboard in hand, to observe the other areas of stalls, leaving a stunned crowd gawking at her.

As soon as Yukio was out of his sight, Yukiru sighed in relief as did the rest of the people situated in the classroom. A single thought passed through their minds, _Yukio-san is scary_.

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to all of you who bothered to read this story.

This story is dedicated to my good friend Jamie forget to review and comment on the story!

Next chapter you see Yukio kick some butt! Hehe…..

_Nanashi Bakemono_


End file.
